


Dirty Little Secret

by sahiya



Series: Two Watchers and Two Slayers [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing was . . . Faith liked geeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://antonianell.livejournal.com/profile)[**antonianell**](http://antonianell.livejournal.com/), who Britpicked "Candy Men" and asked for Faith/Xander set in the same 'verse as [Unprecedented](http://sahiyasfanfic.starkravingsane.com/unprecedented01.html) and [Candy Men](http://sahiya.livejournal.com/489342.html). This is set after "Candy Men" and after the events of "Lover's Walk," though I'm going to say that in this 'verse Cordelia didn't end up in the hospital.

Faith didn't really do "dirty little secrets." She liked to think all her kinks were right out in the open, 'cause inhibition was for wimps. But she did have one. One little bitty secret she didn't really want getting around.

Thing was . . . Faith liked geeks.

She'd rather have had a hot poker shoved through her eye than admit it, but it was true. Oh sure, bad boys still had plenty going for them - they made Wes's eye twitch for one - but the geeky boys were kinda weirdly appealing. Not, like, chess club nerds with acne, but the boys-with-brains, the ones that knew how to talk about books and shit - books Faith mostly hadn't read, but that didn't stop her being impressed. Even the guys who knew their way around a computer and could speak binary fluently were sorta cool. Faith liked brains and glasses and she liked the quirky little obsessions, whether it was _Star Wars_ or Marvel comics - the only thing she geeked out over was a new throwing knife and it was nice sometimes to listen to someone babble on about something less . . . violent.

Even when that someone was Xander.

Hell, _especially_ when that someone was Xander.

Xander tried to hide his brains, even from himself, and he mostly succeeded. But Faith had a lot of practice at pretending to be something she wasn't, and she knew it when she saw it. Xander had trouble in school, but he still had a big ol' brain (even if it wasn't always connected to his mouth) and could recite the titles of all the _Star Trek_ episodes in order for the original series _and_ that other one, the one with the bald guy. He was sarcastic and funny and sometimes Faith just wanted to grab him, shove him up against the wall, and kiss him till he couldn't remember how to talk shit about himself anymore.

He was obviously a virgin, but Faith liked that, too. She'd have to screw him at least five times before it got any good, but she could be patient. Probably.

Unfortunately, Xander was also dating a total bitch.

The chick had her moments, Faith had to admit, and she'd helped save the world a time or two, but Faith knew damn well that perfectly-coifed Cordelia, with her spa nails and her oh-so-perfect make-up and her Louis Vuitton purse, looked at Faith and saw trash. She wasn't far off, either. You could take the girl outta the trailer, but you couldn't take the trailer outta the girl. Faith was mostly five by five with that - anyone who cared where she came from could just go fuck themselves - but for some reason Cordelia could make her feel two inches tall in zero seconds flat.

It would've made Faith want to steal her boyfriend even if she hadn't been thinking about it already.

She could've, too. Xander dug her. Two years ago, she'd have done it without a second thought - though actually, two years ago she'd never have looked twice at Xander. She was trying not to make this all Oedipal and shit, but she knew her recent thing for geek guys was 'cause of Wes. And it was 'cause of Wes that Faith didn't jump Xander's bones, even though she really, really wanted to, until he and Cordelia the Ice Bitch were suddenly Splitsville 'cause of something to do with Willow. Faith didn't really pay attention to the story, or at least only enough to see that even though Willow might've had a momentary aneurysm and hooked up with Xander, she was still hung up on Oz. Nothing to worry about there. Faith decided to bide her time.

At least until the three o'clock bell.

Which was when she ditched training and took poor, forlorn, newly dumped Xander for milkshakes at Baskin Robbins.

She ordered mint chocolate chip and he ordered Oreo and they sat outside on a sad-ass little patch of grass to slurp 'em up. It was hot out even though it was November, and Faith pretended for a couple minutes that it was July in Boston and they were sitting outside a Tastee Freez. Sunnydale was home now, mostly, except when it wasn't, except when she missed the Atlantic and East Coast accents and buildings that were more than fifty years old.

Xander, she realized eventually, was talking. Faith sucked hard at her straw, which had a giant hunk of chocolate stuck in its end, and tried to look sympathetic. And she did feel bad for Xander, sorta, because getting dumped sucked a big one, but he was way better off without Cordelia. He just didn't know it yet.

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt," he was saying. "It just kept happening with Willow, you know? We've known each other forever and we both knew it was wrong -"

"Lemme guess," Faith said. "That just made it better, didn't it? Knowing it was wrong. Really, really wrong, and you were bad, bad people for even wanting it."

Xander blinked at her. "I . . . no. No, that wasn't it."

"Sure it was," Faith said, grinning at him. She licked a nonexistent drop of mint ice cream off her bottom lip and watched Xander stare, riveted. "Wrong is always better. Wrong. Bad. Dirty." She paused, sipped her milkshake. "Naughty."

"No!" Xander protested. "Willow is - is - she's not any of those things. We've known each other since kindergarten. It wasn't like that, it was -"

"Finish that sentence with 'innocent' and I'll be forced to smack you. And don't think I won't make it hurt." Xander gaped and she grinned again. "You knew exactly what you were doing. You knew all the ways it was wrong, dirty, naughty, whatever you want to call it. And you _liked_ it."

"No, I -"

"Yeah, you did. I would've."

"Yeah, well." Xander stabbed his straw down into his shake. "I'm not you."

"No, you're not." Faith shrugged. "Whatev. I wouldn't like you if you were."

Xander gaped again, like a fuckin' guppy. Faith put a hand on his knee, on the inside and just a little too high. It wasn't a grope, but it was damn close. Xander stared at her hand. Seemed he was actually speechless for once in his life. Then he looked up and Faith reached over, grabbed the him by the back of the head, and kissed him. Deep. Lots of tongue. He froze for a sec, then kissed her back, wet and sloppy. No subtlety, but then, Faith didn't have a lot of use for subtlety. She guessed it was nice once in awhile, but mostly Faith's rule of thumb with her favorite things - slaying, fucking, dancing - was the more unsubtle the better. She liked things messy. Dirty, wrong, naughty. Faith laughed silently into Xander's mouth.

Faith kissed Xander till he probably would've done it with her right there on the grass outside the Baskin Robbins. Then she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, shoved him off her, and said, "Wes's been spending the night at Giles's. I'll put the key under the mat. Come by after ten and you'll come again by eleven."

She was done with her milkshake. She pushed herself to her feet. Xander watched her legs unfold and stared at her ass as she chucked the empty cup into the trash. She was careful not to look back as she crossed the parking lot, hips swaying.

Fuck subtlety. Subtley wasn't gonna have Xander in her bed by 10:05. But Faith was. Oh hell yeah, she was.

_Fin._


End file.
